Friends
by Candyloversunite15
Summary: Sinead is being hurt. By someone she thought cared about her. But she's too guilty to tell anyone about it. But can an old friend (she's pretty sure he's a friend) help her? Rated T for character abuse.


**A/N: Hi. So this is my first fan fiction. One thing about me: I am horrible with technology and everything that has to do with the internet. So I checked a thousand times and I'm pretty sure I did it right. If I didn't, totally not my fault. But if you're reading this, then I probably did it right. Okay enough chit chat. First, I do review tons of fanfics and I have mentioned many, MANY times that I am addicted to Hamead. That is still true. The only reason this story is an anti-hamead is because I had an idea in my head and couldn't get it out. So read. Caution: This has spoilers for the Shatterproof Mission.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues.**

Hamilton's big, beefy hand smacked Sinead's face. It should have hurt more than it did, but after weeks of this torture, it was getting unusually painless. But that didn't mean she liked it. She always thought that if she was every in a situation like this, she would be able to defend herself. She was, she knew she was. But she just couldn't. She was too guilty. She guessed this was just life's way of punishing her. She never believed in karma before (goes against all logic, she would say), but she couldn't deny it now. She wondered if she had gone with Casper's plan at the end of the vesper situation, would this have ever happened.

'_No, don't think about that now'_, her mind yelled at her. But her mind didn't really connect to her feelings. She started to block out all of the pain and Hamilton's cruel words (she was getting really good at that) and think back to that day in her roomy suite in the Vesper Stronghold.

FLASHBACK

_Casper Wyoming was blocking the only exit from the room._

"_Casper, let me out", Sinead demanded._

"_Can't do that, I'm supposed to make sure you don't get to the Cahills like your brothers did", Casper answered. His tone was firm, but Sinead isn't one to give up._

"_Why do you even care? The vespers treat you like chicken feed. Your sister ignores you. And even if the vespers take over the world, what makes you think you're going to get rewarded? The Council will just take the prize and kill off all the numberless vespers. That's what the vespers do". Sinead could see hurt in Casper's eyes, but it left as quickly as it came. It was replaced by anger._

"_Why do you want to go back to the Cahills? They hurt you! That's the whole reason why you joined the vespers! To get revenge! And do you honestly think they will take you back, after all you did? You killed some of their agents. You spied on them. You betrayed them. You can't expect them to take you back". Casper's words surprised Sinead. She thought he knew her. I mean, they were pretty much best friends during the time Sinead was a vesper._

"_I don't! Do you really think I'm that stupid? I just want my brothers and the other Cahills to know I regret becoming a vesper. I know they won't take me back. They'll probably just lock me up in prison with all the other vespers. The worst they'll do is torture me. But it won't be the type of torture the vespers use. Much less pain. The best they'll do is let me go and forget about me. If they do the worst then I'll just live through it. If they do the best, I'll make a living with what I've got. And if I can't, I'll just die". Sinead was about to hit Casper with her lamp (that has blades on it, of course) but then Casper spoke. But not in a way he did before. In a much more…caring way._

"_What about we….. do this together". Casper's sudden change of tone startled Sinead. So did his idea. "Casper….. What do you mean?" Sinead was curious about the answer._

"_I mean we forget about the Cahills and the Vespers and just leave. We could make it together. You're right; the vespers don't care about me. I don't even care about the vesper's motives. I only joined the vespers because Cheyenne wanted to, and so I didn't have to lose Cheyenne, the only family I had left. But I'm just bringing Cheyenne down. I know I am. Remember when you told me that you feel like Ned and Ted would be better off if they didn't care about you? I know how that feels now. We can leave and let our siblings do what they want to. We don't have to feel like we're weighing them down. We can just leave…. together". Casper's idea was tempting. But Sinead knew that she couldn't let Casper do this._

"_Casper…. I would love to, but I can't. Neither can you. Even if we think we're a burden to our siblings, they love us anyways. We can't just leave them. Also, I don't think you can just change your beliefs like that. You have been taught your life that evil is the right way to go. You can't just change that in a second. I know you can change. I know you will try really hard to. But you can't just for me. I want you to change and become good, but not for me. You have to actually commit to becoming good. I can't make you force yourself for me. I'm not worth it. I'm not worth giving up your beliefs and your family. Some people are worth it. But I'm not one of them. I'm sorry". Sinead voice trembled at the end. Casper's face dropped._

"_Oh….okay….. I just thought…. It was stupid for me to-" Sinead cut him off. "I'm sorry. I really am"._

"_Just go", Casper slid away from the door. The hurt on his face was clearly trying to hide itself. It was failing miserably._

"_Casper…. I'm….." Sinead gave up. She couldn't think of anything to say. She just made her way to the door._

"_Just tell me this" Sinead froze at Casper's words. "Even if I stay a vesper or I quit the vespers or I get killed for letting you go, tell me this. We are… friends, right?"_

"_Yeah…. friends"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sinead was taken out of her trance with a painful hit from Hamilton. It actually hurt. Apparently, Hamilton was talking to her and he noticed that she wasn't listening. Sinead's hand flew to her face, where her skin throbbed under her touch. It hurt. But Sinead wouldn't even gasp. She couldn't show weakness. Hamilton apparently didn't like this. He grabbed her and flung her against the wall. This time Sinead couldn't hold it in, she shrieked out a loud and high pitched yell. She sank to her knees. She should be grateful that Hamilton didn't use all his Tomas strength. She could have been dead by now. But Hamilton wasn't satisfied. He yanked her up and held her in choke hold. He was screaming in her face but she couldn't hear a word. Because one, Hamilton's hold on her was getting tighter and tighter, and it was pretty hard to breath. And two, a blond figure with a purple tattoo on his wrist was creeping up behind Hamilton. With a vase in his hand.

Casper smashed the vase against Hamilton's skull. Thank God that the vase was plastic. But it did have a huge Hamilton sized dent in it. And Hamilton was on the floor unconscious. Apparently the vase was very hard.

"You okay?" You could practically see the concern on Casper's face.

"Yeah… but what about him?" Sinead said innocently, pointing at Hamilton's motionless body. By the look on Casper's face you could see that he was wondering why she still cared. Sinead was wondering the same thing.

"He'll be fine. I didn't kill him. But I want to know is if you're okay", Casper replied. "I am!" Sinead yelled playfully at him. Well, she tried. The words came out in a froggy way. You know, how frogs talk.

"Doesn't look like that to me" Casper gingerly touched the bruises on Sinead's face. Sinead winced. "These look pretty bad" Casper commented. "Oh, it's nothing. Just bruises. They're just proof that someone tried to hurt me. Doesn't mean it really hurt me inside" Sinead replied.

Casper stroked Sinead's face for a while. Then he finally said, "Why didn't you fight back? I know you have the ability to."

"Don't worry about it." Even Sinead knew her answer was lame and it sure wasn't going to work on Casper. "Tell me." Sinead gave in.

"I couldn't, okay! I can't stand up to any of the Cahills after I betrayed them. I always feel like they hate me. And I know they do. They just tolerate me! And if I stand up to them, they'll hate me more." Sinead's eyes were watering, but she wouldn't let the tears fall.

"Just because you betrayed them, huh? They gave you a reason to betray them! And even though you did hurt them, you still have a right! You can't just let that Holt do this to you. And you don't have to stand up to them. Just ask your brothers to help. I heard that they even boiled one of your ex-boyfriends in acid for cheating on you. They can certainly fix this. And what about all your friends! I know you had tons of Ekat friends!"

"_Had, _Casper. Had. I had tons of friends. They say they still are my friends, but they just tolerate me like the rest. And I can't ask my brothers for help. I'll just ruin their lives even more. Everyone thinks they joined the vespers for the same reason I did. They are still suspicious of them. They're getting punished because I made them join the vespers. Plus, I deserve this. I deserve it completely. They forgave me instead of locking me up. They didn't even punish me a bit. This is my punishment. And I have a question for you. What are you even doing here?" Sinead just crossed her bruised and bloody arms. She was waiting for an answer.

"Well, as you know, after you Cahills defeated us, the only vespers left were Sandy, Cheyenne, me, and a handful of numberless agents. I left the vespers before they could find me. I left a note saying I quit. Then I just took some money from the vespers and a car. I drove to another state. Then I junked the car so the vespers couldn't track me. After that, I just settled down. I used the money I got to buy an apartment. I even got a job. At Hedgehog Café. Cheyenne figured out a way to contact me. But she didn't tell the vespers about it. She told me that she got kicked out of the council because of me. Now she's paired up with another numberless vesper." Casper finished his story with a sigh. Sinead took a minute to let the information sink in. She just couldn't believe that Casper quit the vespers. He even got a job at Hedgehog Café. Sinead just couldn't imagine Casper in that ridiculous hedgehog costume that the employees had to wear. But he obviously did wear it. Just for worthless her. Then she finally opened her mouth and said, "Did you tell Cheyenne that I'm the reason you left? Because maybe then-." Casper cut her off. "No. I didn't. Because you weren't the reason I left. I left because I couldn't stay there anymore. I just couldn't bear to be evil."

Sinead was surprised that came out of an ex-cold-blooded killer's mouth. She was about to say something when Casper added, "Having you on my side is just an added bonus." She blushed at this. "Then why don't you visit me and everyone else on your side once and awhile." Sinead's more…. seductive side showed up. "Tell you what", Casper crouched down like adults do when they're talking to children and held Sinead's shoulders. "If you do something about the Holt situation, I'll visit you."

"It's a deal." Sinead had a small grin on her face. So did Casper. Then Casper got up and turned around to leave and both their smiles faded.

"Wait!" Sinead called out. Casper turned. "If you ever need anything, food, money, a place to stay, a person to talk to, remember…. We're still friends." What Casper did next was completely out of character. He walked up to Sinead and kissed her on the little spot in between her eyes. It was only for a second or two, but it was perfect.

"Yeah… friends." With that Casper walked out… That's when Sinead noticed the door on the floor that Casper probably broke. And she probably had to clean it up.

**A/N: So that's it. Hope you liked it. I feel like I betrayed my Hamead side. I mean writing a simple Sinsper fic is one thing. But making Hamead look bad is another. I still LOVE Hamead though. I just had this idea and I needed to post it. The only reason I made Hamilton the abusive boyfriend is because he is the only one of the boys I could picture doing that. BTW, the hedgehog café thing was something I made up in one second. I like hedgehogs and I thought making a big, tuff guy like Casper has to dress up in hedgehog costume would lighten the mood. And if there is another café named Hedgehog Café, then I don't own that either. Tell me if Sinead is OOC. I know Casper and Hamilton are, but I tried to make Sinead as IC as possible. And the kiss. The kiss was just something I wanted to put in. Also, the title was a lame last minute decision. And sorry if you can't understand this, I've always had a problem with putting my words into sentences. Anywho, REVIEW!**


End file.
